moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
02: Operation Sandstorm
Operation Sandstorm is the second mission of Modern Combat: Sandstorm, but the first in which actual combat occurs. In this level, Lieutenant Warrens and his squad are sent in to destroy a series of radio towers in an unidentified Middle Eastern city. This mission is significant because it sets in motion the campaign events for the rest of the Modern Combat series. Characters *Warrens (Playable) *Fox *Dozer *Jones *Ryan *Baz (KIA) Plot Warrens and his squad are sent in to take out a series of communication towers around the city. The men are met with heavy enemy resistance, and are forced to regroup in a local park. Walkthrough This is the first combat mission of the game, so the action is pretty forgiving, for the most part. Follow the objective arrow past Jones, Fox, and poor Baz. The player can either kill the first enemy, or let the other allied soldiers do it. After eliminating the next enemy near the explosive barrel, followed by the two enemies chatting by the dumpsters, round the corner and take out the enemy on the balcony and the alley. A small wave of enemies will rush from the end of the alley, but simply aiming down the iron sights and spraying at them can suffice. The blue door on the left at the end of the ally has a Benelli M4 behind it, a perfect backup weapon to compliment the MN106. Grab it and continue on into the other building. Take out the lone enemy in the building, and proceed through the new hole in the wall. Take out the enemy on the balcony across the courtyard first, then the enemies by the palm tree, the single enemy by the fountain across the courtyard, and the enemy with a shotgun who will try to ambush the player as they move forward. As the player moves to the fountain, it is advisable to take cover here, as enemies will pour out of the building on the left, as well as appearing up on the roof to the right of the tower. It is easy to be overwhelmed by all the fire, so use a flash grenade or retreat back to the building you went through if it becomes too much. The building on the left contains a box of fragmentation grenades, but otherwise, blow up the tower and keep moving. The player can roll through the next section with the Benelli M4 alone. A single shot can take down an enemy, who enemies are few. Move through the interior of the building, then drop down and continue. Enemies here with attempt to overturn tables for cover, but it should make zero difference. Move through a few rooms, down the stairs, then proceed outside. Enemies will attack from the roofs, but they're still within range of the player's shotgun, or they can switch back to the MN106. Continue through the tunnels to the small marketplace containing the next tower to be destroyed. Enemies will attack from three directions, so be careful not to get overwhelmed. After the tower is destroyed, move through the trench and eliminate the few enemies encountered. Take the stair out of the trench, kill the two enemies chatting there, then take control of the Turret near Dozer. Enemies will pop out from either side of the thin alley, and aiming is a non-issue, really. Just spray with the Turret and try not to let it overheat. After a brief cutscene, Dozer drags the player to the upper floor of a small building. Move across the top floor to the stairs, and take them down to the middle floor, killing any enemies along the way. On either side of the middle floor is a small room with a hole in the floor. Drop down and take out the last enemies. The Weapons Crate on the bottom floor contains an AK-47 if the player wishes to swap one of their weapons for it. Otherwise, continue outside to the park. Run up the bridge to see a small cutscene, then engage the enemies in the area ahead. As always, use flash grenades if the enemy fire becomes too intense, then simply move up to the squad to finish the mission. Equipment Starting Loadout *MN106 Found in Level *Benelli M4 *AK-47 *Fragmentation Grenade *Flash Grenade Gallery Sand1.PNG|The starting area. Sand2.PNG|The first alley. Sand3.PNG|The courtyard with the first tower. Sand4.PNG|Indoors after the first tower. Sand5.PNG|An upper floor. Sand6.PNG|Another upper floor. Sand7.PNG|The tunnel. Sand8.PNG|The marketplace by the second tower. Sand9.PNG|The trench after the second tower. Achievements *Up Against The Wall: Complete Mission 2 using only the shotgun. See also Trivia * The player cannot be killed by the explosion before the first tower, even if they are right in front of it. Category:Modern Combat: Sandstorm Missions Category:Missions